A Blast To The Past
by Mischief Maintained
Summary: Harry and Hermione are transported to the marauders era by a broken time turner. How will Harry react to seeing the marauders, and also being the target of many of their pranks? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter and the rest; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

Hermione and Ron had just had a fight about nothing really. It was the third fight of the week and Harry was getting agitated. The last fight had ended by Hermione running off to her Head's dorm crying, and Ron sitting in the common room glaring into the fire. Harry had gone after Ron, thinking that it would be better to let Hermione get a hold of herself before he came to comfort her.

When he asked Ron what the fight was about he didn't respond. It seemed like he was talking to a brick wall, as there was never any answer. After twenty minutes of trying to crack him, he left for the Head's common room to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, with eyes that were red and swollen. She looked terrible; her hair was messy and had come out of the tight bun she kept it in and her face was tear- stained.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, you know?" Hermione shook her head. "Yes, it was." She squeaked. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have bossed him around so much. I bet he'll never talk to me again." She started to throw things blindly at the wall. Most were things that Ron had given her and such. Hermione grabbed what she thought to be a necklace and threw it as hard as she could. It immediately shattered against the wall and there was a blinding flash of light before it grew dim again.

"What was that?" Harry asked. "Oh, no! I think I accidentally threw the time turner!" Wailed Hermione. "Shh. It's okay. Just stay calm." Harry said soothingly, trying to hush her. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes trying to refocus. A few minutes later she opened them again. "We'd better see what year it is. _Tiveal_!" The number 1976 shot out of her wand and floated in mid air. The two friends' eyes widened when they saw the date. It was the marauders and Lily's last year at Hogwarts! "Oh. My. Gosh." Hermione muttered. "We have to see Dumbledore!" Harry nodded so they headed off towards the headmaster.

"What's the password?" Hermione asked Harry. "I dunno. Um, how about chocolate frogs?" The statue didn't respond. Harry looked surprised at this, and accidentally dropped his wand. "Butterfingers." Hermione teased. The statue jumped aside. "How did that work?" Harry shrugged and went up to knock at the door.

"Come in." Called the headmaster and the two slipped in the door. "Ah, James. What brings you here at this time, and who is your friend?" Harry grinned. "I'm not James. I'm Harry Potter, his son in the future. We had a bit of a problem and were sent back here. And, as for my friend this is Hermione Granger." Dumbledore frowned. "I see. If you will wait, I would feel a little more stable knowing that you are really from the future and that you are who you appear to be. Ah, yes by the way it is the year 1976. I would prefer to know the year you are from." This time Hermione answered "Please sir, we're from the year 2006 and of course we have more than enough time for you to be sure of our identities." A smile graced Dumbledore's lips and the familiar twinkle once again came into his eye. "Alright, be still." Harry and Hermione stiffened. "Good. Now, _Revealo!_" A dim light shone from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and he carefully pressed it against Harry's wrist. Surprisingly it was hot and Harry gritted his teeth, attempting to remain still. Quickly Dumbledore removed the hot wand tip and muttered a spell under his breath. The light grew larger and in the middle was written Harry James Potter in spindly handwriting. Dumbledore smiled again. "Excellent. Hermione, your turn next…" Saying the spell again he pressed the wand against Hermione's pale wrist. Repeating the process once again it was proved that Hermione truly was Hermione Jane Granger. "Wonderful. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. You will have to change you appearances, of course, and I will take care of that for you with a simple glamour spell. Also, I will give you the opportunity to teach rather than learn this year, as we have a spot to fill in DADA, and I can tell that you are both more than experienced in this subject. Now, which would you prefer?" Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance that told they both wanted to teach. "We'll teach, sir." Hermione announced. "Good, first you will, of course need to take a short test on how much you know about this subject. Good luck." Harry and Hermione worked furiously over the fifteen forms and questions for the next hour or so. Meanwhile Dumbledore simply sat thinking about ways to get the two students back to their own time. There were few solutions, one was a spell that only two very powerful wizards could perform and the other did not always work. What to do. What to do.

Once the two had finished their tests they proceeded to charm their appearances and changed their names to Harrison Polter and Rose Garter. Hermione had always like the name Rose, and Harry had wanted a similar name to the one he had now.

Their appearances were very different than before. Harry had chestnut hair that fell a little below his ears and blue-green eyes that was the same color as the sea. He had kept his muscles from quidditch and his body shape was pretty much the same.

Hermione had thick strawberry blonde hair that reached her mid back, and dancing blue eyes. She was now small and petite, much shorter than she had been earlier. They both were relatively happy with their appearances and their names. " You both have proved that you are highly skilled and meet the needs for a Hogwarts professor. Welcome to the staff. Now, if you don't mind I will show you to your new rooms." Announced Dumbledore. They nodded and followed him down the hall to a picture of a golden phoenix. "You may choose the password." And with that he left. Hermione whispered to the painting "Tearfall." The portrait opened and admitted them to their rooms.

It was relatively small, and had a mini kitchen off to the left and an office and living room along with two bedrooms and bathrooms. There was also a dining room and family room off to the left. "Home, sweet home!" Exclaimed Hermione, before rushing over into her bedroom.

Inside of their bedrooms were clothes to change into and also some dress robes just in case. Harry picked out black slacks and a white button up shirt underneath a black cloak. Hermione chose a khaki skirt, a pink shirt and a matching cloak and high heels. She quickly dusted her face with make up and pulled her hair into a sunrise bun. They were both ready to go.

Harry watched quietly as the students filed in, watching for his parents and their friends. Hermione was watching Harry, and was worried about how he would react to seeing his parents. As she watched, a flicker of pain entered Harry's eyes, and Hermione gazed down to see the marauders, Alice Longbottom and Lily enter the great hall and take a seat at the Gryffindor table. She reached out and squeezed his hand gently, and he smiled in thanks, although the pain still lingered in his aqua blue eyes.

"Some of you may be wondering why there is no food, are you not?" Sirius and James roared loudly earning a laugh from the crowd. Once they had quieted down again Dumbledore resumed his speech. "Now, as you know the other professors and I have been searching for a new defense against the dark arts teacher for quite a while. Well, I would like to announce that we have found two highly trained professors. I would like to introduce professors Harrison Polter and Rose Garter." Harry and Hermione stood up and smiled as the students applauded politely. Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared on the tables, and as expected everyone sat down to a filling dinner.

Hermione spent her time talking to the teachers, most of whom she knew, and comparing the castle to how it was in the future. Harry seemed withdrawn and was staring down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione nudged him with her elbow and whispered that he should join in the conversation to learn more about the teaching plans of previous professors and what worked and didn't work. Harry nodded and spent the rest of the meal chatting with a younger version of professor Sprout. "So, who was the last professor?" Harry asked cheerily. "Oh, of course, professor Cartel. Rather shy if you ask me!" They both laughed enjoyably. Harry yet again glanced out at the marauders. "Excuse me, but do you know James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin? It seems that you have been glancing that way quite a bit lately." Harry gulped. Was it that obvious?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dun, Dun, Dun! Cliff hanger! The sooner you review the sooner you get the next chapter! I won't post the next one until I get at least one review! And yes, I know. That was a terrible cliffie._

_Balinnka_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so first off a Big Thanks to the people that reviewed, especially to sagesolon who gave very good suggestions in a nice way. So… That's enough rambling on my part, so let the chapter begin! _

**Disclaimer:_ It doesn't belong to me! No, not at all! It wasn't me! Get it?_**

* * *

**Recap**_ "Excuse me, but do you know James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin? It seems that you have been glancing that way quite a bit lately." Harry gulped. Was it that obvious?_

**A Blast to the Past**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh, um, you see, Minerva had warned Rose and I that the marauders were rather well, troublesome and that we might want to watch out for a few pranks this year." Pomona looked unsure, but then smiled. "Why, yes those four are pranksters. Sometimes they take it a little too far, so much that it interferes with school. Just be even on the homework and they'll be nice enough." Harry grinned. "Thanks."

After the last over stuffed student had filed out the door Dumbledore called a meeting in the teacher's lounge. "It will be a chance for you to inform our newest additions on the students and teaching procedures. I also hope that one of you will kindly show them around the castle, and of course inform them of all secret rooms and passages. Now, if anyone needs my assistance I will be in my office having a meeting with the prefects and heads. Good luck!"

Dumbledore got to his feet and went out a side door, leaving the rest of the staff to teeter off to the staff room with full bellies. Filius Flitwick kindly offered to show them the way, and they agreed readily. Along the walk Filius pointed out helpful things like the library and the arithmancy classroom. Hermione tried to act surprised at most things, like the swiveling heads of the armor, but she was not doing as well as Harry, who looked like a wide eyed first year seeing the castle for the first time.

Filius stopped in front of an old portrait portraying a young woman writing at a wooden desk, stopping every now and then to dip her quill in the ink well. Glancing up at her visitors she put down her quill. "Welcome Filius and friends. Password?" The small man winked and said in his squeaky voice "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry looked surprised. "What type of password is that?" Filius smiled. "It is what the marauders call each other. We believe that it has some meaning, but we are not sure. Right now we are just using it as a password so we don't forget to see the meaning of the names." Hermione nodded slowly. "Very smart. I would also think that they would never be able to guess it." Filius chuckled. "That too. Now go on in and enjoy yourselves!"

Hermione climbed in first and was greeted with a large cheer. Harry too was greeted with a cheer. The teachers all flocked over to the new members, except a few who stayed in place, quietly chatting, or glaring out the window.

Through out the evening Hermione soaked up information while Harry got to know each professor well. By the end of the meeting they both felt comfortable with almost everyone, from the cheerful divination teacher to the grumpy astronomy professor.

"Harrison, Rose, would you care to accompany me on a tour of Hogwarts?" Asked the potions teacher, Ann Gridsalsty. Harry smiled warmly while Hermione accepted happily. "Well, let's go!" Ann led the way out, followed by Hermione and last of all Harry.

Throughout the tour, Harry and Hermione pretended to be impressed and curious. Their acting skills weren't the best, but thankfully Ann fell for the fake questions and expressions. By the end of the tour, Harry and Hermione had gotten to know Ann even better, and she and Hermione were now best friends.

"Good-night Ann!"

"Good-night, Harrison and Rose. See you at breakfast!"

Harry waved and then turned to face the painting, whispering the password before climbing through the hole, closely followed by Hermione.

"Wow, I hadn't heard some of those stories before, had you, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "No, not all of them, why?"

"I just thought that they were interesting."

Harry shrugged. "I guess. It's getting late though, so I'll see you tomorrow morning, 'k?" Hermione nodded and pecked him on the cheek. "Good-night." They both headed toward their bedroom door, Harry yawning on the way.

The next morning Hermione woke early and snuck into Harry's room to wake him. "Har-ry! Hurry up and get dressed, or else no bacon for you!" Harry opened one eye, and seeing it was Hermione flipped over and closed his eyes again. Hermione scowled and took his pillow away, then smacking him over the head, which seemed to work because he slowly got out of bed and shooed Hermione away, mumbling about rude people waking him up at the crack of dawn.

Hermione walked down to breakfast with Ann after leaving a note to Harry that she was going to eat early. Along the way, Ann introduced her to the people in the portraits, which they hadn't had enough time to do on the tour. "Hey, Ann, are those the infamous marauders?" Ann smiled and walked in the direction of them. "Yes, they are. Would you care for me to introduce you?" Hermione nodded. "Great. Now, Rose, I would like to introduce you to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and last but not least, Peter Pettigrew." Each of the boys smiled and shook her hand. "And, of course, as you boys know this is Ms. Rose Garter." Hermione smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you boys, I hope that your jokes are as good as they're said to be!" The marauders chuckled appreciably. "Don't worry, they are!" Sirius exclaimed. "Good! I love a good joke or two! Now, I think Ann and I had better eat now, people would notice if two professors were late, and I want to make a good impression." James grinned.

"What about Harrison? Where's he?" Hermione shook her head. "He's a late sleeper. Terribly hard to get him going in the morning. The boys nodded knowingly, glancing at Sirius the late riser of their group. "Well, good day."

Hermione and Ann strolled to the great hall and took seats at the faculty table. About ten minutes later Harry sat down next to Ann and grabbed some bacon. "Finally up, Harry?" Harry nearly choked on his bacon. Ann grinned, "I see you two are a little closer than you appear." Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, no! We aren't together!" "Yeah, we aren't. I have a girlfriend name Ginny, and Hermione has Ron." Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Ronald and I are not in a relationship besides friendship right now!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure you aren't! Now, come on let's go to class and get ready for class!" "Okay, Bye Ann!"

Hermione opened the door to their classroom and walked in. There were two desks raised on a platform and four rows of desks, as well as some free space at the back of the room. There were also two doors, each leading to an office, one for Harry, and the other for Hermione. Harry had already chosen the one on the right as his, leaving the left one for Hermione. The office was small and cozy, crammed with bookshelves and filing cabinets. There was also another desk in the middle of the room. It was made of wood and had many drawers, each filled with a different item. Hermione smiled and sat at her desk. She started to look at the previous professors' lesson plans, seeing what to do.

Harry came in, and seeing that she was planning the lessons sat down and suggested that they start by letting the students ask questions so they would be more comfortable around their new professors. "Smart, Harry. I think that may just work. Let's try it with the seventh years this morning, and if it goes well, for the rest of the students." "Yeah, that sounds good." Harry glanced at his watch and stood. "Well, the kiddies will be arriving soon!" "Harry, they're the same age as you are!" Harry shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going in!" Hermione rolled her eyes and followed her friend.

There were a few students already in their seats, and more students filing in. When all of the pupils were seated, Harry stood and called for attention. "Class, quiet please. Now, I see that you're all here so there is no need to take role." The class grinned. The professors were always supposed to take role, even if everyone was obviously there. "Um, yeah, so you should probably already know that I'm Harrison Polter and that my lovely friend here is Rose Garter." Hermione blushed. "Today, we are going to let you ask us personal questions so that you can get to know us better. Right, Harrison?" "Yeah, sure. Now who's first?" No one raised their hand. "Come on you guys!" Harry said. A shy Gryffindor girl raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Apple-whit?" The girl gulped. "My question is what is you pet peeve?" The professors grinned. "Mine is when people call me Mr. Polter instead of Harrison and also people talking while I'm talking." Hermione nodded. "I also don't like people calling me be my last name, so if you could all just call me Rose and him Harrison. I also don't like people who show off. Next? Mr. Potter?"

"Have you ever played a prank, and if so what?"

"Oh, me and Rose terrified our old school. We put super glue on the toilet seat, for one of them. A professor was the first one to get stuck, and no matter what they tried, they couldn't remove the seat. We also let loose fifty fireworks in our school that couldn't be removed for a week. There were more things, but that was just a highlight."

The class gaped in awe. They now had a new respect for the new comers. Even the marauders looked impressed, although they had probably done something worse than the pranks that Harry had named. They had actually been his pranks, but with the help of Fred and George. There were a few more questions before Hermione decided to get the class started.

"Alright class. The subject for the next two weeks or so will be review, and also some testing to evaluate the level that you are at and what we should be teaching you. Now, if you could please put your text books away and pull out your wands, then take the ready position." The students complied and soon Harry and Rose were darting around the room, correcting stances and suggesting tips. When the two professors were satisfied they let their students relax, before telling them to take the stance once again. They went around again, and found that nearly everyone had remembered what they had told them. "Good work today, class. Your assignment for tonight will be to practice your stance and have a classmate evaluate your position. Next class we'll see who has the best stance, and they will choose their favorite topic to review! Now, run along and stuff you chubby little faces!" The class laughed causing Hermione to scowl at Harry and apologize to the class for her friend's behavior, earning even more laughs. "Okay, guys, show's over. Now go get your lunch!" The students packed up and headed to lunch in clumps of three or four. The marauders were the first out, Sirius and James complaining to Remus that they were hungry. Lily and her two friends, Marie Caulder and Alice Long, stayed behind and slowly walked up the desks.

"Rose, Harrison, we were kinda wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us? I mean, we thought you'd like some younger company, you know, people around your own age." Harry smiled at his young mother. "Of course we would love to accompany you to lunch!" The girls sighed with relief. "Cool, so do you want to go now?" "Sure Alice. Just let me get Rose and we'll meet you at the Gryffindor table." "Okay, thanks professor!" Harry smiled. "No, thank you!"

A few minutes later Harry had torn Hermione away from her book, and they were on the way to the great hall. "You know, Harrison, this is showing favoritism, which isn't allowed!" Harry grinned. "It's alright. I was planning on sitting with all the houses, rotating each week, that way we can get to know everyone better, and also be around younger people." Hermione nodded. "Perfect, but do you think that Ann would sit with s too? I mean, we're friends now…" Harry smiled gently. "Don't worry, she will. I already have asked her if she wanted to, and she said she would love to. Now, are you coming or not?" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and speeded up to beat him to the Gryffindor table.

They were greeted by Ann and the girls as well as Frank Longbottom, who had come to sit with his girlfriend, Alice. Harry was relieved to see that another guy was there, and immediately started talking with Frank, asking about his friends and his interests. The marauders had come over too, and were telling Harry of their best pranks. Hermione was also enjoying herself. Lily, Alice, Marie and Ann were informing her of James trying to get a hold of Lily, and how Lily always disagreed. It seemed that Marie and Alice both wanted the two to hook up, while Lily refused and Ann didn't really care... "Come on Lily! Just one date with him and you can see if he really is what you think he is, or if he's a caring, sweet person." Hermione said. Lily rolled her eyes. "Not you too!" Her friends cracked up in hysterics. "Come on Lily, just give it a try!" Ann suggested. "Maybe I will, I don't know. He is starting to rub off on me." Hermione high-fived Ann and winked at Harry. Maybe they were getting some where. It was only their second day and they had already helped get Lily to say yes to James. Now if only they could keep it up.

* * *

_Yay! I finished yet another chapter! Sorry that it took so long though. Please review! I want at least three more before I review, and this time it will be sooner! Keep reading!_

_Balinnka_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the wait, but found myself extremely busy lately. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two, so I'm going to stop talking/typing now. By the way this chapter is mostly if not all from the marauders view point. It shows some frustration from Peter, and much more._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three**

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the Gryffindor common room reflecting on their dinner with the defense against the dark arts professors. "Don't you think they're kinda, I don't how to put it exactly, but don't you think that they're suspicious in a way?" Remus asked. James nodded. "I agree. They seemed like they were hiding something from us." Sirius grinned mischievously. "Well, we can always try to find out their little secret." Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, how can you even _think_ of pranking a professor?"

"Well, it's a hard thing to describe how to think, I guess it just comes naturally, and judging by your latest remark, some people unfortunately don't have the instinct." James and Peter burst out laughing. Remus just smirked. "Look who's talking," he said coolly, before joining his two friends in hysterics. Sirius, who was feeling rather left out, decided to laugh with them, but had no idea what was so funny, until it struck him that they were laughing at him. "Hey! That's not very nice!" Sirius paused to sniff, "I'm going to go cry in the corner." He pretended to wipe away tears and made his way over to the corner, where he began rocking back and forth. His friends exchanged looks, and then James and Remus pointed to Peter. "It's your turn to help him." Peter nodded sullenly and slowly approached the corner where Sirius was now fake hiccupping. "Look, mate, we're so very, very sorry-" "Ha! Fooled you! I wasn't even crying in the first place, and you still apologized!" Remus smiled knowingly, while James attempted to hide his laughter. "Right pads, real great work! You deserve an Oscar!" Sirius, James and Peter looked blankly at Remus. "What are Oscars?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Muggle thing. You wouldn't know." His friends nodded. "No we wouldn't. Well back to the pranking the teachies-" "Sirius, please do not call the professors teachies, it is disrespectful." James smirked and shot Sirius a 'you're in trouble and I'm not' look, making Sirius scowl playfully. "Anyways, back to the point, what to do for a prank." "How about we have their chairs start bucking and they get thrown off!" Peter suggested. James shook his head. "No, something better than that, I mean, this is the opening prank of our last year at Hogwarts! It has to be memorable, it has to be-" "Okay, okay! We get the point, prongsy." James rolled his eyes. "Well anyways, I was thinking…"

The next morning Remus was, as usual the first to wake, and of course, performed his roll in waking the rest of the dorm. Sirius, was quite easy, as he only needed to mention that breakfast might be gone if he slept in. James was a little bit harder, but not by much. With the four letter word "Lily", he was awake in no time. Peter got up on his own, before the bathroom was taken, and later Remus congratulated him on his quick thinking skills, earning laughs from James and Sirius. "Hey, it's better than you could do even if you put your heads together!" Pointed out Peter, who was feeling a little sour at them for taking the spot light away from him. James and Sirius looked shocked, then all at once congratulated each other with, "You've taught him well, my old friend," and "Oh please, great one! Bless me with your teaching skills!"

Peter sighed. His friends always took the spotlight away from him and onto themselves. They were the ones who had prevented sure bullying for the last seven years, and they were like his brothers, but for some reason he felt that he could no longer trust them. He knew there were plans behind his back, and secrets too. But yet he still struggled to stay calm, at least a little longer. After this year they would be working, too busy to care. That was when Peter could escape from their grasp.

Remus, who had been observing the scene, had noticed Peter's red face and clenched fists, while Sirius and James did not. Looking into Peter's watery blue eyes, he saw hidden anger. This was not good; he would have to hold a meeting with James and Sirius again tonight, once again behind Peter's back.

"Breakfast, breakfast! Brekkie, brekkie, breakfast!" Sirius said eagerly upon entering the great hall. "I love breakfast, don't you Jamesie?" James nodded and patted his stomach sarcastically. Remus rolled his eyes, and Peter hungrily watched first years cramming the last of the bacon into their mouths.

"Not again!" Peter whined. "They had the bacon yesterday too!" Remus nodded. "It's because they wake up earlier than you and get dressed faster." Sirius nodded to their clothes. "Since when have pajamas been considered robes?" James snickered and high- fived Sirius. Remus raised his eyebrows. "Since you started the bed head fashion in fourth year." James nodded thoughtfully. "Oh yes, we are trendsetters now that I think about it…" Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, and pretended to barf. "Oh no, Jamesie here has turned into a fashion diva!" "Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Jamesie?" Sirius grinned. "So you don't deny that you're a fashion diva?" James fake scowled. "Well, you never know what you'll be when you grow up…" Sirius snorted. "Right James, you do that."

"So, have you thought of a prank yet?" Peter asked eagerly, his blue eyes glowing. James smiled. "Yeah, the perfect one, that I'm sure the professors will love…" And of course, it will be memorable, just like us, the marauders." Remus nodded. "It is a rather ingenious plan, if I may say so myself." Sirius nodded. "The best one ever, now we just need placement and timing…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's see, where to start? Well, I guess I can begin by saying that I've had a severe case of writers block, a virus that you have no doubt suffered from before. I was having a few problems coming up with a prank worthy of the ever so great marauders, but I think you will enjoy this one. Enjoy the chapter, and once again I apologize for the wait, but I had so many things on my hands, not to mention writers block. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, you all deserve a cookie for being so great! Oh and I absolutely love constructive criticism so don't be afraid of saying what you think because it will help me write a better story._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap: "So, have you thought of a prank yet?" Peter asked eagerly, his blue eyes glowing. James smiled. "Yeah, the perfect one, that I'm sure the professors will love...and of course, it will be memorable, just like us, the marauders." Remus nodded. "It is a rather ingenious plan, if I may say so myself." Sirius nodded. "The best one ever, now we just need placement and timing…"_

**Chapter Four**

Harry stretched, yawning as his muscles tightened. Grabbing a towel, he quickly showered before Hermione, and dressed in the usual forest green robe and dark green cloak. While Hermione showered, he went over the lesson plans for the day, making sure that he knew the subject well enough. As he had suspected, they would be teaching each class a different topic, ranging from pixies to unforgivable curses, he would have his hands full. Hermione placed a soft hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"I see you've found the lesson plans, and somehow managed to get water all over them." Harry frowned and looked at the paper again. There were splotches over words, making it very difficult to read. "Sorry about that, 'Mione, I didn't realize my hair was still that wet." Hermione just looked at him sternly and replied, "Please try not to do that again. It took forever to figure those out, and it'd be a shame if you couldn't practice quidditch because you're stuck inside planning lessons for the rest of your life."

Harry groaned inwardly. "Yes mother, it won't happen again mother." Hermione playfully hit his arm, and in return he tickled her. "Harry, stop it! I just did my hair, and it's going to get all messed up!" Harry frowned down at her. "Since when have you cared about your hair?" Hermione shrugged, "It was just a way to get you to stop tickling me. But my hair really is messed up now…It'll take forever to get it back into another braid!"

Harry shook his head and walked over behind her, undid the braid, grabbed a brush and began to untangle her strawberry blonde hair. After the tangles were gone, he used magic to braid it, and turned Hermione towards the mirror.

"Wow! Harry, where'd you learn how to do that?" Harry smiled, "I don't know, I just kinda picked it up after watching Ginny do her hair so many times." Hermione grinned up towards him and hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. Harry looked surprised at first, but looped his arms loosely around her waist, before slowly leaning in and kissing her softly. Hermione pulled away and looked up at him. "I can't do this. I told Ron I loved him, and I just can't break his heart no matter how much I like you." Grabbing her coat, she rushed out the door with teas leaking out of her eyes. Harry sighed and looked out the window, already thinking of a way to apologize.

Back at the dormitories, James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting with their heads bent together, discussing their plan for the two professors.

"I still don't know if it's a good idea, guys. Dumbledore seems to really respect them, and even though they're a little, well, odd, they're still better defense teachers than we've had in a while. I mean, they really know their stuff," Remus said thoughtfully. James nodded in agreement while Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Remus is right, think about if our prank made them leave and got us stuck with some stuffy old man who is deaf, talks way too loud, and has no idea what he is talking about," James told his friend. Sirius sighed in defeat. "Okay, but I have another idea, and evil plot really," at this point he grinned mischeviously, "My idea is to try and get Prof. Harrison and Prof. Rose together." James clapped his hands. "There we have it! Operation Matchmaker Target: Prof. Harrison and Prof. Rose." Remus rolled his eyes but agreed to the plan, realizing it was better than their prank would have been, and besides, if they got caught they could simply defend themselves by saying they were spreading the love.

James went off in search of Peter, while Remus and Sirius stayed behind thinking about their plan for getting the two professors together. "I think that in order to get Rose to like Harrison back we will need some help from the ladies. I'm thinking Lily, Marie, and Alice would be willing to help," Remus said. Sirius nodded. "Are you sure Lily won't spill though? After all, she is Head Girl and previous times she has told on us," said Sirius. Remus shrugged. "We'll have to give her a chance, besides it might just get James a spot with Lily when she sees that all the pranks we do aren't always bad." Sirius agreed, and they continued on with their plotting.

After walking out on Harry, Hermione could be found in the library researching pixies for the second years. It helped take her mind off of Harry and their kiss, while helping her prepare for the coming day. As she was turning the page, she looked up to see Harry striding through the door, walking briskly through the library searching for her. She propped her book up and slouched down, hoping to avoid being seen. Apparently it worked, and he passed her by, mistaking her for a nerdy seventh year student. As Harry walked out of the library, Hermione released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. If she couldn't bring up the courage to talk to him now, let alone allow him to see her, how were they supposed to teach a class together, let alone live together? Hermione shook her head and returned to her book. Although the right thing to do would have been to run after her friend, she knew she couldn't, and that if she did she wouldn't be able to say anything to him. Because she had rejected him, and she knew that would change their relationship forever. Not to mention the fact that she really did like him back, but she also liked Ron. Hermione propped her head on her hand and thought to herself, _what have I gotten myself into? I'm in love with my two best friends, but also in a fight with both of them? If I choose Ron Harry will be hurt, and if I choose Harry Ron will be hurt. What am I going to do?_


End file.
